Field of the Invention
This invention relates to torsion damping devices of the kind comprising at least two coaxial parts mounted for rotation of one with respect to the other within the limits of a predetermined angular displacement and against the action of circumferentially acting resilient members, one of the said coaxial parts comprising a hub plate while the other comprises a support plate fixed to two guide rings which flank and are spaced away from the hub plate, and each of the resilient members being mounted partly in seatings formed in the hub plate and partly in corresponding seatings formed in the guide rings.